Night in Godric's Hollow
by GryffindorBeth
Summary: Short one shots about James and Lily and Harry and Ginny. Shows my opinions on how both couples act as married couples and parents. Rating because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1: Expectant James and Lily

**A/N Okay, well here it is! My first story! **

**Sadly, JKR and Warner Bros. owns all the rights and us little people own nothing :L **

* * *

James woke with a start. _Lily,_ his heart raced as he quickly rolled over to look next to him in the bed for the one person he could not live without. He saw her sleeping figure facing away from him, but he could still see the outline of her large belly. _Our child_, thought James with a smile.

_Our son,_ he thought again, but this time slightly less happy. He was ecstatic about having a child, but present climate was not good. The wizard calling himself Lord – well, you know- was at large. A world at war was no time to raise a child.

After the loss of his parents a couple months ago, James had realized all that they had done for him over the years. James knew looking back that he had not been an easy child, and he only hoped that he and Lily would be able to do as good a job as they had.

James did not think himself ready to be a dad. He had only left Hogwarts a mere two years ago. It seemed like only yesterday he, Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail had been planning their latest prank. While Lily would be the first to say James had matured a lot since Hogwarts, James was less sure. He wanted to be back inside the halls without responsibility, without a care, without worry. That time, sadly, was gone.

"Lily," James whispered. He did not want to wake his sleeping wife, but he needed some comfort.

"What's wrong, James?" She asked groggily, rolling to her other side so she could see him.

"I'm not ready, Lily. I'm going to be a terrible father, I can already tell."

"Shut it already, James," Lily said. James had been so over the moon when Lily told him they were going to have a baby, but as her stomach had grown so had his doubts.

"Lily, I'm completely serious!"

"And so am I. You have nothing, I repeat NOTHING, to worry about. You're going to be a great dad. Don't you see how much the children like you when we go to Diagon Alley?"

"Yeah, but Lil, you don't know what I was like when I was little."

"He has my DNA too, James."

"Hopefully he'll get my good looks, but your eyes and behavior."

"Like you, Remus, and Sirius would be happy if he didn't cause at least a little mayhem at school."

"I'd be fine."

"No, you would be disappointed, and you know it. I do hope he has your hair though; I don't think my hair would look as good on a boy."

"Oh, Lily."

"You know, Sirius told me to tell you that you don't need to worry about the baby. He can tell you're upset and he said quote 'I'm right here ready to turn him into exactly what we want. I'll get him high on sugar if little Lily flower doesn't want him to be.'"

"Well, I might've been a little over-the-top the other day. It was after the battle, and I just… I was scared. There was an innocent Muggle woman who got killed, I all I could see was you there in her place."

"James, stop worrying, ok? If you're afraid about the baby, don't think, because I know once he gets here you're going to spoil him. He will be your second in command, you'll see."

"You're right of course, Evans. And it's not just going to be you and me raising the kid; Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail are going to help break the kid, too."

"Our baby will be fine, Potter. You're the father."

"G'night, Lily. And with you as a mother to fall back on, there is no chance he will be anything but the best." And with that, James Potter turned away from his wife to finally get some sleep, the blazing fears put out for now.

**A/N: And how was that? If you want to tell me there's a little box down below... :)**

**3 Beth**


	2. Chapter 2: Expectant Harry and Ginny

**A/N: I have had an epiphany (you lot can thank Moony1972 for that), and I am changing the order of this story. So this was originally chapter 3 and is now chapter two... What I'm going to do now is go between Lily and James and Harry and Ginny, like have them dealing with the same situations. **

**JKR is the HP goddess and owns all rights; I, therefor, own nothing.**

* * *

It was nearly one in the morning, and Harry Potter lay wide awake. Ginny was expecting; Harry was worried out of his mind. They were only six and seven years out of Hogwarts! Harry did not think he'd ever be ready to get married, let alone have children! Not to say that he didn't want a son or daughter… or both. However, Harry was afraid the world would never be safe.

"Ginny," Harry whispered as she flipped to her other side.

"What, Harry?" muttered Ginny in reply. Tired of Harry's constant worries, Ginny was starting to lose her patience with him.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm _fine_, Harry."

"I'm sorry, Gin. I'm just so worried about the baby, and how our lives are going to change, and how hard it'll be for him, you know, as my son."

"It could always be a girl," Ginny said.

"I know."

"Harry, listen to me. As the son or daughter of Harry Potter, the 'Boy Who Lived', the 'Chosen One', they will have a lot of attention on them. Then you add in the fact that this child is also mine, an ex-Quidditch player and reporter for the _Daily Prophet,_ and you have a mega famous child. But knowing that we can raise them to be down to earth, good people. I'm sure my brothers would be more than willing to help with their, err, education."

"George will be having him prank us as soon as he can walk and talk," Harry said with a chuckle.

"And you and I can make sure we do the same thing for Roxanne and Fred," Ginny said smiling back at the man of her dreams.

"But we're still so young."

"Both sets of our parents were younger. Besides, we already have plenty of experience. You've done great with Teddy. He loves you so much. I don't understand why you worry."

"Death Eaters still roam free. It's still so dangerous."

"The world always is. And you're catching up with them, helping to keep this world safe, Auror Potter."

"But—"

"Has your scar bothered you in the past seven years?"

"Err, no…"

"Then I think we are perfectly safe. Now get to sleep; I have an early appointment at St. Mungo's in the morning." With that, Ginny Potter rolled over. Harry stared at his wife's back for a few minutes, until her breaths became even, and she started to lightly snore. How could she be so calm?

Hermione had told Harry a lot a few weeks back, right after they had announced the pregnancy. Now, as he struggled to fall asleep, the comforting words of one of his best mates came to mind.

_"Mum and Dad always said that parenting is hard, but massively rewarding. I mean look at you and Teddy. He clings to you. There is a reason you lived, Harry, when so many didn't. You helped create a better world for our kids, and you and Ronald still are. Don't worry about raising him or her. There are plenty of Weasleys willing to help."_

Hermione and Ginny were both right. So was the book on parenting Hermione had gotten him for his birthday. _The book!_ Harry thought with a start. He groped the area under his side of the bed, a wave of triumph washing over him as he pulled it up and began to read the dull text. Within five minutes Harry was out cold.

**A/N: Please leave thoughts in the little box below! Internet cake to those who do! Please tell what you think of new order!**

**3 Beth**


	3. Chapter 3: Baby Harry

**A/N: Don't expect quick updates... I've just wanted to tell my ideas for so long that I am glad to actually do it. Thank you to anyone who reads and reviews ;D**

**I own nothing in the Harry Potter universe! JKR has that great privilege!**

* * *

After dinner, James grabbed Harry and walked into the den. It had been just over a year since his son had been born, and James could barely imagine life without him.

"I hope you're not putting him on that ridiculous broom Sirius got him," Lily said from the kitchen, where she washed the dishes. Even though the same cleanliness could be achieved with magic, Lily liked doing them the Muggle way, claiming it gave her time to think.

"Of course he's going on the broom!" James shouted, setting Harry on the carpeted floor. Harry sat, grabbing a couple of train toys from a basket and pushing them around.

"JAMES! I do **not** want my son breaking a bone before he is at least four!"

"Calm down, Lily. The broom is safe. I had one like it back when I was Harry's age. Besides, how's he supposed to practice without a broom? You know he's going to become a great, if not the greatest, Quidditch player **ever!"**

"Harry is going to do what ever he wants!"

"Fine, Lily. Let me ask him and see if he wants to ride it, will that work?" James asked.

"Like he'll know what it means," Lily scoffed, coming out of the kitchen.

"Harry, do you wanna try out the broom from Uncle Padfoot?" asked James turning to his son and summoning the broom.

"Yeeesh!" Harry said, raising his hands to be picked up. With a smug look, James picked Harry up and carefully set him on the broom. After fixing the way Harry was sitting, James let the broom hover. Harry giggled with joy, and Lily, seeing how happy her two boys were, laughed too.

By the time ten o'clock rolled around, the Potters were all quite tired. Lily tucked Harry in, reading him one of her favorite fairy tales, _Sleeping Beauty_. James pulled down the covers and climbed into his bed. He fell asleep before Lily came from tucking in Harry. Lily sat up, writing a letter to Remus, who had come to visit after the last full moon.

* * *

Cries rang through the little house in Godric's Hollow. James woke with a start. Harry's safety was the first thought, for by now Harry usually slept through the night.

"James, can you please get him? I am j-j-j-just so sleepy…" Lily said with a yawn.

James glanced at the clock on his bedside table; it read 1:45 a.m."Yeah, I got him. You sleep," James replied as he shoved his glasses over his nose and ruffled his hair. As he walked out the door into the hall, he heard Lily start to snore. With a chuckle James walked into Harry's room.

"Hey baby," James said as he picked his son up.

"Dada," Harry said, grabbing at James' glasses.

"No Harry. You don't take Dad's glasses." James lifted Harry out of his crib and sat down at the rocking chair.

"Wha Dada no mama? Storiee!" Harry said. James tried to interoperate the baby talk.

"You want a story?" James asked.

"Yesh!"

"Alright. How about The Tale of the Three Brothers?"

"Yeeesh!" Harry said snuggling into James as he began to relay the story he had had memorized since his own childhood. Harry fell asleep before the end, but James still finished telling the story. After tucking him in, James snuck into his own room, hoping to get a few more hours' shut-eye this night here in Godric's Hollow.

**A/N: And now I am requesting five constructive reviews... Next chapter depends on it! Please tell what you think of the new order... is it too confusing?**


	4. Harry and Ginny Argue about a Broom

**A/N: Here's the next chapter :) Just because I'm still review-happy ;) If you want to keep them coming, you better continue reviewing... **

"Harry, put James down! George got him that broom; there's gotta a problem with it!" Ginny said as she waddled in from the kitchen. James Sirius Potter had his first birthday party three days before, and since opening the present Harry had been trying to get James to ride the broom.

"Ginny, it'll be fine. Relax! Angelina would never let him give us a messed up toy," Harry said smiling at his wife from the couch with James on his knee.

"He runs a _joke shop_ for Merlin's sake! George practically specializes in 'messed up' toys!" Ginny had one hand wrapped around her belly, large with her second child.

"Gin, sit down. The healer said that you should be off your feet more this late in the pregnancy." Harry picked the broom up and set it back in the corner. "If you don't want James on it yet, I guess he can wait a few more hours."

"I'm just..." Ginny shook her head. "This past year has been so crazy, and now we want to add _another_ one into the mix! I can't see how we'll do it, Harry!" While Harry had been all worked up over James's birth, Ginny was really worried about this one because her mood swings and morning sickness had been worse.

"We'll manage, Gin." Harry patted the seat next to him. "Sit."

"Aren't we supposed to watch Teddy tonight?" she said relaxing into the plush couch.

"Yeah. Andromeda's supposed to drop him off in about a half hour. If you want to take a nap, I'm capable of taking care of both boys."

"Oh, Harry," Ginny said, a faint smile spreading across her face, "that would be just wonderful!"

"Go." Ginny tottered out of the room and climbed into bed. Soon Harry and James could hear her snores.

* * *

"Teddy! Be careful! You don't want to break James's broom before he's got a chance to ride!" Harry yelled, laughing. Teddy had only been at the Potter house for twenty minutes, yet the mess would make you assume otherwise. Any toy James hadn't opened yet, Teddy had. The broom Harry stashed in the corner? It was now in the centre of the room and Teddy was attempting to get on and ride, like "Aunt Gin do!"

"Dada! I wanna ride!" James shrieked. He grabbed for the broom.

"Unca Harry! Make him _stop!_" Teddy whined.

"James," Harry started.

"Dada, it's _mine!_" James whined.

"But I'm playing with it, James," Teddy said.

"IT'S _MINE_!" James yelled at the top of his lungs.

"TOO BAD!" Teddy yelled back. _Enough was enough_, Harry thought. If they didn't quiet down, Ginny was going to wake up. If Ginny woke up... Harry didn't want to think about what she'd say.

"BOYS!" Harry said as they still bickered. James quieted and looked at his father, but Teddy took the opportunity to run off with the broom. "Teddy get your butt back here or I swear you will never be allowed to play on that broom again!"

"Chase me, Unca Harry!" Teddy giggled as he ran. Harry scooped up James and followed his godson through the house until cornering him in the kitchen.

"_Accio Broom!" _Ginny said, coming into the kitchen from her bedroom. The broom slid from between Teddy's legs (which were thankfully planted on the ground) into her hand. "This," she said, "is going to stay here for the rest of the night. Now, I'm going to try and go back to bed, but Teddy, I'm sure Harry would be glad to read you a story." With that Ginny waddled back to her room.

"Can you read me _The Tale of the Three Brothers_?" Teddy asked sweetly as soon as Ginny had left the room.

* * *

"I'm sorry I couldn't keep them down," Harry said that night when he got to bed.

"It's fine, Harry," Ginny said grinning at him. "Teddy's got both of his parents' spunk working against you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." A few minutes passed before Harry replied.

"I told you that broom was safe."


	5. Sirius and Remus Visit and Babysit

**A/N: Okay, here's the next chapter... I'm not sure if I got this one right.. There's a good deal of comedy, but... Anyway, I liked writing people other than James and Harry. It was very refreshing. **

**Please please please please please please review. Right now I only have seven reviews for four chapters. If you don't review, I don't know what you want to read!**

"Padfoot! Moony! It's so great to see your wonderful faces!" James said. Sirius stared at James. In her letter, Lily had said James was getting stir-crazy, but Sirius had no idea that he was _this_ messed up.

"Er, yeah, you too, Prongs, Lily. Where's the little fawn?" Sirius asked stepping over the threshold.

"Fawn?" Lily asked from her seat in the den. Harry was in there, playing on his broom (Merlin how he loved that thing), but Sirius had wandered back into the kitchen.

"Yeah, Fawn. 'Cause James is a stag, whose babies are fawns in the wild..."

"SIRIUS BLACK! MY SON IS ONE HUNDRED PER CENT HUMAN!"

"Er, Padfoot?" James whispered to Sirius as they walked back towards Harry and Lily.

"What, Prongs?"

"It'd be nice if you didn't upset the Mrs. before her big date-night, being as though there aren't too many opportunities..."

"I'll try, Prongs, but there's just something about me that always seems to get on Mrs. Lily Flower's nerves."

"And unless you want me calling your son 'pup', I think we better end the 'fawn' thing here."

"No promises, Prongs."

While Sirius had been wandering, Remus had gone straight to Lily and Harry. He had stayed quiet up against the wall, but when James and Sirius enter, he stepped forward and pulled his friend into a large embrace. It had been too long since they had seen each other.

"How's life been, Prongs?" asked Remus.

"Quite boring, actually."

"I'm sure. You never were one to sit around all day."

"Which is why you and Padfoot here are going to watch Harry," James said with a smirk and dancing eyebrows.

"James Potter! We are going out for dinner at Hogwarts Castle, for crying out loud! Not to some bar, or anything dirty!" Lily said exasperated. Sirius let out a bark-like laugh. Harry looked up at his godfather at the strange sound.

"Hey, Little Stag," Sirius said, picking Harry up, "how are you today, buddy?"

"Unca Padfoot!" Harry said with a grin.

"Little stag?" Remus asked.

"I think fawn had a better ring," added James.

"I think Harry sounds the bast though," Lily said, standing and walking over to her husband.

"Of course you do Lily-Flower. But, you see, as his godfather and favorite uncle, I need a pet name for him," Sirius explained

"Like how Sirius is Padfoot, Remus is Moony, Peter is Wormtail, and I'm Prongs," said James.

"Or you wanted code names in school," Remus said chuckling.

"And maybe Harry will use 'Stag' as his code name in school, too! Think of it - our kids will be the next generation marauders!" Sirius said getting visibly excited.

"Too bad Filch nicked the map," James said with a shake of his head.

"Yes, it's all too bloody bad; now c'mon, James, or we'll miss it!" Lily said grabbing her purse. James shrugged and grabbed his jacket. Together, they stepped out the front door and disapparated.

"And now we are alone, Little Stag," Sirius said with a grin.

"Are you seriously going to keep calling him that?" Remus asked, already tired. It was only a couple of days after the last full moon, and it had been a long time since he had dealt with Sirius one-on-one. Not that he hadn't missed him, just that sometimes easier to miss Sirius when you were kilometers away from him.

"Yes I am Sirius, Moony, old pal! You can walk?" Sirius asked Harry. Remus rolled his eyes. Harry was only a little over a year old; he could walk, but not well.

"He can walk, Padfoot."

"Great. Now it's time to start my plan: make Lily-Flower love me again!"

"Seriously?"

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm always Sirius?"

* * *

Sirius's plan turned out to be a lily made of Harry's handprints...painted on the kitchen wall. Remus took no part, claiming that he was sure Lily would freak when she saw what happened to her wall that had been nice and clean when she left. Sirius and Harry, however, had a ball. Remus had to admit that he hadn't seen Sirius look so involved in something since they were planning their last prank at Hogwarts.

"Honey, we're home!" James yelled from the front door.

"Oh, darling, how ever did I miss you!" Sirius said coming from Harry's room.

"I know; three hours was way too long to be away..." Sirius went in for a hug, but James kissed him on the cheek.

"Mrs. Potter, how much has your husband been drinking tonight?" Sirius asked through his laughter. Doubled over with laughter behind him was Remus, who could not believe that James had kissed Sirius.

"Er, maybe a bit of firewhiskey..." Lily said, a slight pink tinge in her cheeks.

"I'd say more than a bit... But we've all seen James much more drunk, Lily," Remus said getting a slight hold on his laughter. "Now, I hate to sit-and-run, but I really must get going."

"Night, Remmy!" Sirius said swinging an arm around his shoulders.

"Night Moony," James said as he stumbled into the living room.

"Goodnight, Remus. Thank you for keeping an eye on Sirius and Harry," Lily said. Remus smiled. He slipped himself out from under Sirius and walked out the door.

"PADFOOT!" James called from the living room.

"YES PRONGS?" Sirius called back.

"Merlin help me," Lily said holding her forehead and walking into the kitchen...

* * *

"BLACK! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!"

"I'd thought you'd love it Lily," Sirius said trying to play innocence.

"Sure you did."

"Really."

"This is the last time I leave you alone with Harry." Lily turned, taking a glass of water out to James. Sirius was quiet for a few seconds as he followed.

"So you're saying you don't like it at all?" he asked, puzzled. Now Lily was quiet. Truth be told, it was so pretty, and such a nice memento of her son. Sirius had done it though, so she couldn't say yes...

"Maybe a bit."

"I KNEW IT!" Sirius said his face lighting up with his bark-like laugh.

**A/N: Did I use the Siriusly joke too many times? I just love it :) What do you think about the whole 'Little Stag' thing? You know what? Those would be great comments to leave in the review box right below ;)**


	6. Ron and Harry Watch the Kids

**A/N: This chapter is longer...which should make up for the wait for an update... Sorry 'bout that, but I've been really busy and I couldn't think of how to write this chapter right. Let's see what you think...**

**Well, we all know that I own nothing (right?)**

* * *

"Have fun on your 'girls' night out!'" Ron called to his wife as she walked away from the Potter house with her sister-in-law. Standing next to him was Harry, cradling Albus, who was barely two weeks old. Ginny hadn't wanted to leave him, but she really needed a day away.

"Just don't blow up the house!" Ginny called back at her brother and husband. Hermione laughed at this comment. Ron and Harry would have gotten nowhere without her (not to sound conceited)... Well, maybe not _nowhere_, but they wouldn't have gotten very far fast.

"Don't worry, Aunt Ginny! I'll make sure Unca Harry and Unca Ron are good with the babies!" Teddy said from behind Ron's legs. Teddy stuck out his chest, beaming.

"Oh, I'm not worried, Teddy. Those two won't be able to do anything with you on the case!" Hermione said trying her hardest to keep a straight face. Ginny would have replied, but she was laughing too hard.

* * *

Cries rang through the house, and Ron hung his head. They were just settling down in front of the Telly (the magical world now had several different channels) with Rose and Albus asleep in the crib.

"Waaaahhhh!" cried Rose from the nursery. Soon Albus's little voice echoed hers.

"C'mon, Ron," said Harry, "Best not let them cry all night. Don't want Teddy to rat us out."

"But I wanted..." Ron started, but he stopped speaking at the look on Harry's face. "Yeah, you're right." The two fathers walked past James's shut door, where James and Teddy were, to the nursery. Harry looked back at Ron before opening the door.

"They've gotten quieter again..."

"Let's just get them," Ron said, pushing past Harry and opening the door. The two babies, two weeks old and five-and-a-half months old, lay in their respective cribs. Tear tracks glistened on their cheeks, but they both had baby smiles plastered on their faces. Ron picked up Rose, and Harry cradled Al. Grabbing a worn copy of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard, _Harry turned out the light, and they walked out of the room.

* * *

"Unca Harry! James won't let me play with his truck!" Teddy said coming into the living room, where Ron and Harry held the (now peaceful) babies. James toddled out after him carrying a red truck. At two-and-a-half, James looked at seven (soon to be eight) year old Teddy like he was a god. Harry knew something must be up if James wasn't giving Teddy what he wanted.

"Teddy, maybe James wants to play with that truck right now; I know he has some others you could use," Harry said, trying to calm the young boy. Teddy was not happy with that answer, however.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, JUST GET ANOTHER ONE! I WANT THE _RED_ ONE!" Teddy screamed, waking up Rose. Ron looked at his daughter and expected her to start crying. But she (smartly) stayed mum. Harry looked closely at Teddy, whose hair was turning fire engine red. He really, really wanted that truck. Normally he kept his appearance normal, with light, sandy brown hair, but sometimes he couldn't help showing off or he really couldn't control it.

"James, why don't you let Teddy play with the red truck, and I'll let you play with this blue one," Ron said, trying to help Harry, who was growing visibly flustered. He then transfigured one of Ginny's coasters into a blue truck. James dropped the red truck and took the blue one from Ron.

"Here, Teddy," said Harry, handing him the discarded red truck. Teddy shook his head and didn't take it.

"I want the blue one. It's magic."

"Uncle Ron made that one for James, Teddy."

"I WANT IT!" With that, the little truck flew from James's hands into the older boy's. Teddy grinned when the truck was in his palms, leaving Harry and Ron stumped.

"Dada, where my truck go?" James asked, also confused.

"It's right here, James," Teddy bragged. James thought Teddy was going to give it back, so he waddled over and tried to take it. "No, James, I'm playing with it now." James started to cry.

"James, it;s all right; calm down. Teddy, I thought you wanted the red one... Could you please, please give James back that one so he stops crying?" Harry asked. Four children was way too many for him and Ron to watch.

"No. I want to play with this one," Teddy said unflinchingly.

"Little git," Ron muttered. No one but Rose heard him, but at five months old, she didn't really understand him.

"Why don't I read a story, James. You love _The Fountain of Fair Fortune_; how about I read that?" Harry asked. He had been a father for two years, and knew some tricks for dealing with little problems.

* * *

"I'm surprised; everything looks fine," Hermione said to Ginny as the pair waited on the doorstep of the Potter house. They had had a wonderful break from motherhood, but they were ready to be with their family again.

"I'm not. Harry and Ron are both good fathers... Most of the time," Ginny said with a laugh as the door opened.

"AUNT GIN! You're back!" Teddy said, a blue truck in his left hand and a red one in his right. He threw his arms around her, and then around Hermione.

"Er, yeah, we're back, Teddy. Was everything okay tonight?" Ginny asked walking into the house.

"Yeah... The babies cried a bit, but Unca Ron and Unca Harry got them, and then James and I argued over this red truck, and then Unca Ron made the little plate into this blue truck!" said Teddy, finishing just before they entered the living room, where Harry and Ron sat ( finally) watching Wizard TV.

"Hey love," Harry said smiling at the women as they entered the room.

"RONALD WEALSEY, WHAT IS THIS ABOUT TRANSFIGURING MY COASTER?" Ginny asked, outraged. It was a simple task, watch the kids. Sure, the house wasn't too bad, but, come on now. She had to find something to be mad about.

"Honestly, I'm a little surprised he did that well," Hermione said, trying to hide her smirk.

"Hey, 'Mione, what'd you mean by that?" Ron asked.

"Well, you couldn't even do Wingardium Leviosa right without my help."

"So?"

"Ginny, c'mon, the house is fine; we passed. Just admit it," said Harry meeting his wife's eyes and seeing the hidden laugher.

"You passed," Ginny said, smiling at her husband. She pulled Teddy closer to her leg, as to shield him from the snogging going on between Ron and Hermione behind her.

"Great. Ron and I request next week for our date."

**A/N: And? Please review. If you're following the entire story, then you'll get that we are up for another James/Lily chapter, and I need ideas. Any suggestions leave below! There's a nice little bax to leave your thoughts!**


	7. The Fidelius Charm

**A/N: This is in the beginning of October, 1981. It's a bit of a serious (sirius) chapter.. Actually, I don't think there's much of any humor at all. Wow. That's really depressing. But, you know, they're in the middle of a war right now. And... (SPOILER ALERT) Lily and James die! (cry, cry, cry, cry). So this was an easy chapter to write, but a hard chapter to accept. It doesn't really fit well with the other chapters, but it's what would happen in chronological order. Actually, you read it and tell me if you think it fits!**

The war on You-Know-Who was not going well. So many people on "right" side of the conflict had been killed... So many innocent people had died. Dumbledore had a weight on his conscience; a year before he had heard a prophecy about the Dark Lord and the one with the power to defeat him. However, Dumbledore was not the only one to know of the prophecy. One of You-Know-Who's followers, Severus Snape, had overheard part of it, and told You-Know-Who all he knew. There were two people the prophecy could have referred to - Harry James Potter, and Neville Longbottom. Severus, filled with regret, had warned Dumbledore that You-Know-Who intended to go after "Lily Evans" or well, her son. Dumbledore tried to decide what to do for ages... Finally, he decided to tell James and Lily Voldemort was after them.

* * *

"Sirius, we've got to do the charm," James told his best friend. James, Sirius, and Lily were all sitting around the Potter's dinning room table talking while Harry napped.

"I know, James, I know. He'll be expecting it to be me, though. I'm your best mate," said Sirius, shaking his head.

"Well, why don't we ask Remus?" Lily asked.

"I'm... _afraid_ Remus might not be on just our side anymore," Sirius said as delicately as he could.

"WHAT? Remus would never betray you guys! He would never hurt us!" said Lily vigorously. How could they say Remus was bad? He was one of the kindest, smartest, nicest Gryffindor boys she had ever met.

"Lily, I don't think he would willingly, either. But he's spending time with others like him, and it would be all to easy to place a Confundus charm on him," James said trying to calm her down.

"But he's Remus; Defense was his best subject -"

"Lily, listen. I love you. I don't want to _not_ trust Remus, but for our and Harry's safety, we can't have him be our secret-keeper," said James softly.

"James is right for once, Lily. If you want Harry to be okay, then we need to figure this out," Sirius said. Merlin, Sirius wanted his Little Stag buddy live into adulthood.

"I don't know... I mean, who else is there?" Lily asked, setting her mug of tea on the table. There was silence for a few minutes as all three thought about who could do it.

"Wormtail."

"Sirius, there is no way I'd pick Wormy over you!" James said indignantly. Wormy was a coward. How he ever got into Gryffindor was a mystery. Wormy had just gotten worse as time went on, too. He wasn't reliable, missing an Order meeting here and there. Only Remus (who was living with the other werewolves) missed more meetings.

"James, you might have to! You've got to listen to me! Voldemort (and my family) will go after me. No one will go for Wormtail. Some people might go for Remus, yes, but we'll tell him it's me. So no one will go for Wormtail, and maybe in a few weeks or months your be safe," Sirius said.

"I don't know... Peter just seems... jumper than normal as of late," said Lily slowly.

"He's just nervous. He's always been that way, but now he's afraid for his life. When we were in Hogwarts, we, Sirius and I, were the big bad guys, and we liked him and protected him. Now, however, there's no one but him to watch his back," James said with a shrug.

"Is that really what we want to put _our_ lives in?" Lily asked. If he was a coward in school, he was probably still one know... Who's to say he hadn't joined the other side to save his butt?

"There's no other option for you guys, Lily!" Sirius said, getting frustrated. Could Lily not see that he only wanted what was best for her and James and Harry? They were his family: James was his brother; Lily his sister; Harry his godson.

"I don't like it, Sirius." Lily was not budging. Professor Dumbledore wanted them to do this charm, and Lily wanted to do it right.

"Lils, come on. We can't do this by ourselves. Sirius would be great, but he's too big of a target. Too many people on our side already suspect him... If we choose Peter, we might live longer." James was trying to convince his wife. He was really trying. He might not love the idea of putting his life in Pete's hands, but there was not much else to do. Almost all of their other Order friends were targets; Wormy might be small and cowardly enough to pass under the radar.

"Not you too!" Lily said quietly. She knew she was beat. She still didn't want to give in yet, but there really was no point in arguing further.

"Lily-Flower, it's for Harry. Remus heard talk about you two and the Longbottoms. Both of you have children born near the end of July of last year. It's amazing you've lasted this long, from what Remus can tell... We need to make this decision quickly so that we can protect you," Sirius said. He could see Lily stating to come round, finally.

"Oh, alright," she said, picking her mug up once more and swishing around the tea dregs in the bottom. A noise came from the back room. "It's Harry," Lily said, starting to get up.

"No, Lily, I'll get Little Stag," Sirius said, a tiny grin playing on his face.

* * *

A few weeks later, James, Lily, and Peter stood outside the house. Dumbledore helped them cast the charm, and then the house seemed to... dissappear. Peter whispered in Lily's ear, and then the house showed up. James experienced the same thing when he was told the address. Sirius was not to know (even though he had been there before), nor was Remus. James and Lily were ready for a very boring existence for the next two weeks.

**A/N: Oops! The word TWO above is supposed to say few... but I don't want to change it because it says exactly where in October we are... Do you think they are to suspicious of Peter? I don't think they are, but you could review and tell me... PLEASE, PLEASE, _PLEASE_ REVIEW!**


	8. August 31, 2009

**A/N: Alright, here's the next chapter (yay). Erm, I don't have much to say, except there are only two other chapters after this... Which means the story is almost complete! Here you go!**

"So, Teddy, are you ready for Hogwarts?" Harry asked. He was slightly jealous of his godson, even though he knew he was always welcome at Hogwarts.

"I think so, Uncle Harry!" Teddy said. They were having one last dinner together before Teddy officially became a wizard-in-training. Andromeda had come over for a while; Teddy was spending the night at the Potter's house, so she had left about an hour ago.

"I'm gonna miss you, Teddy," James whined. "You're gonna miss my birtday!"

"How 'bout I send you a toilet seat for your birthday?" Teddy asked with a grin. He'd heard all the stories about Uncle Fred and Uncle George, and looked up to them greatly.

"Eww," Albus said, toddling out. At three, Al was already more comfortable on a broom rather than on ground.

"Get away, Al! _I'm_ talking to Teddy!" James said, pushing away his brother.

"No! I wanna talk to Teddy too!" Albus said, refusing to move.

"Boys!" Harry said, trying to stop them before they got too out of hand. "You _both_ can talk to Teddy."

"No I don't want him and his baby germs," James said, pinching his nose. Teddy laughed.

"James, you're still a baby, too!" he said.

_Uh-oh,_ Harry thought. This was not going to end well.

"NO I'm not!" James yelled.

"James!" Ginny scolded, coming into the living room after putting Lily down. "Hush up! If you wake Lily..."

"Haha, James is baby, too, Mummy!" Albus said with a giggle.

"That's it!" James said, charging at his brother.

"**_Protego_**!" Harry shouted before one son could hurt the other.

"I am ashamed of you two! Thank Merlin Andromeda's not here... What has gotten into you?" Ginny said, looking sternly at her two boys.

"Aunt Gin?" Teddy spoke up. "It's my fault. They don't want me to leave."

"Well, that's still no way to act, Teddy," Ginny replied, looking kindly at the boy.

"Gin, I got it," Harry said. "Just let me take care of it."

"Harry," she said.

"GO!" Harry said kindly. "I've got it."

"Alright... But I will be back the second I hear shouting or spells."

* * *

"Goodnight, Albus!" Teddy said, helping tuck the little boy into bed.

"Daddy?" Al asked.

"Yes, Al?" Harry said, looking kindly at his younger son.

"I gonna say goodbye to Teddy 'morrow, right?"

"Yes, Al. Now get some sleep!" Harry said, kissing his son on his forehead. Then he and Teddy turned out the light and left the room.

"So, Teddy," Harry said once they were back in the sitting room. "How d'you feel? Nervous? Excited?"

"Both," Teddy replied, looking up at his godfather. "I mean, there's a whole wing in the Library dedicated to my Dad! And then all the trophies with you, and Aunt Ginny, and Uncle Ron, and Aunt Hermione, and all the other Weasleys..."

"It's a lot, believe me, I know. At least you don't have the Potter or Weasley name going ahead of you," Harry said with a knowing smile.

"Yeah, that'd stink. Not that I don't want to be related to you, but you know... The Weasleys are such a big name nowadays, and everyone loves the famous Harry Potter."

"Don't I know," Harry said sounding tired. Even though he didn't act like it, being the hero of the Wizarding World was hard for Harry.

"Yeah, I guess you _do_ already know that..."

"It's fine, Teddy. If you need anything, anything at all, just tell me. I've been through it all - remember, I was famous before Hogwarts. I've tried my hardest to keep you, and my kids, too, out of the spotlight, but people have their ways... Especially Ms. Rita Skeeter, who's been writing terrible stories for twenty years now, at least."

"I will, Uncle Harry."

"What house do you think you'll be in?"

"I dunno... I mean, Mummy was in Hufflepuff, right? But Dad was in Gryffindor, and part of a big gang of pranksters..."

"That's right. Let me tell you what I think. I think you'll be in Gryffindor. You're quite brave, Ted. You're also deadly loyal, and kind though. I think the hat might have a hard time."

"Aunt Gin!" Teddy said as she walked into the room, having carried a sleeping James to bed.

"Yeah, Teddy?" Ginny asked, sitting down in a chair.

"What house do you think I'll be in?"

"Erm, I dunno, Ted. Whichever one you want to be?"

"I think I'll be... Vicky starts next year, right?"

"Yes, Teddy," Ginny said with a glance at Harry. She'd had the idea that Teddy had a bit of a crush on Victoire, but Harry disagreed. How could an eleven year old boy like someone?

"Good, so I'll only have one year without a friend."

"Don't say that!" Ginny said. "You'll make loads of friends fast, Teddy."

"But we don't _know_ anyone in my year. They could all be the children of Death Eaters for all we know!"

"Edward Remus Lupin! That is absolutely not something you joke about! Even if they _are, _that doesn't automatically make them bad people," Harry scolded.

"But Gram always says..."

"Your Gram has a slightly different perspective, yes. But that's a story I'm not going to tell you until you are older," Harry said, his face darkening as he thought of Bellatrix Lestrange, who was technically Teddy's great-aunt. Voldemort was bad, but in some ways Bellatrix had been worse.

"Why?" Teddy asked with a hint of a whine.

"It's not a fun story, Teddy. You've heard about Voldemort and his followers, yes, but finding out family was on the wrong side hurts."

"What do you mean?" Teddy asked, his face paling.

"It wasn't your Gram or grandfather, Teddy. However, her sisters _were_ Death Eaters, as well as most of cousins," Ginny explained.

"But..." Teddy said, confused.

"She was blasted off the family tree; next time we go to London I'll show you," Harry said. He'd kept Sirius's house, fixing it up and covering up as much of the dark and Black heirlooms as possible. Permanent Sticking Charms were permanent, however, and so they still were there.

"Oh." Teddy said. After that he was silent for a few minutes, in which Ginny and Harry argued silently over whether it had been a good idea to tell him the truth. "I'm worried for her," Teddy said quietly.

"Why?" Ginny asked, taken back.

"She'll be all alone," Teddy said with a shrug.

"I've already talked to her, Tedster, and she's going to have dinner with the Potters every Sunday night," Harry said, resting his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Alright." Teddy said, and yawned.

"Time for bed, Ted," Ginny said. She stood up and led him to James's room, where an extra bed had been made. Harry leaned back into the couch, tired but happy. He knew Teddy would have a wonderful time at school. Harry closed his eyes for what felt like a second; however, he fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: So I have the next chapter written.. Actually, it was written last week, but I couldn't write this one. I'm not going to post it until I get at least five (5!) reviews. It's a really great next chapter, and I really want you to read it... XD So basically, REVIEW PLEASE!  
****All I need is one more review... (5-1-14)**

* * *

**Sneak**** Peek!**

_After Harry was changed James started to make the puffs of smoke again. That went on for a good hour before Lily walked in._

_"Bedtime, Harry," Lily said. As she leaned down toward her son, hair fell into her face. She tucked it back behind her ear and made to grab Harry, who ran away._

_"C'mon, Lil. It's only nine!" James said indignantly._

_"Too bad. Give him here." James scooped Harry into his arms and handed him off to Lily. As Lily headed off to the room, James relaxed into the couch. Despite what worries he had had this morning, it had been a very good day. He set his wand down next to him and yawned. Sirius was supposed to check on Wormtail this morning.. There had been no owl, so James assumed everything was fine._


	9. Halloween 1981

**A/N: I'm not going to spend a ton of time talking about this chapter. It's a sad one, though, so be warned. Even though I didn't get my five reviews, I'm still going to give it to you. I couldn't hold out any longer. Er, Please review; (Let's say five?) I'm not going to interrupt the grieving going on at the bottom. **

The morning of October 31, 1981 started as normal as any other day. Harry woke Lily and James up around 9:00, and Lily was glad for the distraction. She loved the holiday; she had since childhood. Last year, she had taken Harry around dressed as a pumpkin. She was a little bummed that they couldn't go around this year.

Sirius had sent an owl with one of Lily's favorite Muggle sweets, candy corn, the day before. She decided to use them to make a sweet treat for her boys that night. As they went through the boring routine that had become the Potters life, James looked forward to watching the children outside later.

* * *

"Dinner was great, love, but Trick-or-Treat has started! I want to go watch all the Muggle children!" James said, scooping Harry up in his arms. Harry giggled.

"Well, I want to watch, too!" Lily said indignantly, but she walked the opposite direction into the kitchen.

James sat on the couch, while Harry sat on the floor playing with his toy trucks. The broom Sirius had given him for his birthday sat in the corner. Harry had used it quite often before going into hiding, but now Lily wouldn't let James take it outside, for fear that someone would see them. After about half an hour, Harry had gotten bored watching the children and playing with his toys. James started to make his wand emit colored puffs of smoke. Chase the smoke was a game Harry loved to play.

Lily walked in and set Harry's blue pajamas down on the couch. Then she headed back into the kitchen to finish the dishes. James paused the smoke puffs so he could change Harry. James muttered to himself something about having to do all the dirty work.

After Harry was changed James started to make the puffs of smoke again. That went on for a good hour before Lily walked in.

"Bedtime, Harry," Lily said. As she leaned down toward her son, hair fell into her face. She tucked it back behind her ear and made to grab Harry, who ran away.

"C'mon, Lil. It's only nine!" James said indignantly.

"Too bad. Give him here." James scooped Harry into his arms and handed him off to Lily. As Lily headed off to the room, James relaxed into the couch. Despite what worries he had had this morning, it had been a very good day. He set his wand down next to him and yawned. Sirius was supposed to check on Wormtail this morning.. There had been no owl, so James assumed everything was fine.

Outside, the gate creaked as You-Know-Who walked up to the house. James didn't hear. He was too busy thinking about what the holiday would be like next year... Would they be free to do as they pleased?

The door burst open, slamming up against the wall and shaking James from his daydream. He stood up and ran into the hall. You-Know-Who was standing over the threshold. He reached into his back pocket... but his wand was still lying on the couch. James mentally slapped himself for the stupidity. "Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! GO! Run! I'll hold him off..." James shouted. Hold him off without a wand... Yeah, right. You-Know-Who laughed before he sent the curse flying. James forced himself to think of Harry and Lily... He wanted their faces to be the last thing he saw before he died.

"Avada Kedavra!" As the green light filled the hallway, James fell backwards, dead before he hit the floor.

Lily screamed from Harry's room upstairs. She knew her husband was now dead somewhere in the house. Harry sat in his crib, looking around. She had left her wand in the kitchen... Stupid! She was moving all the things she possibly could in front of the door. She heard him coming up the steps, and knew she only had a few more minutes... possible all the time left to live. If she were to die, at least she would be with James.

You-Know-Who stood outside the door. He opened it and moved the chair and boxes with a flick of his wand. Lily had picked Harry up, wanting to shield him. When You-Know-Who stepped through the threshold in the room, she dropped Harry back into the crib. She threw here arms wide, trying to keep Harry from his view.

"Not Harry, not Harry... Please, not Harry!" Lily shrieked. He couldn't take both her husband and her son from him!

"Stand aside, you silly girl... Stand aside!" You-Know-Who said. Lily bit her lip, but didn't move. She had to protect her son.

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead -" Lily said as strongly as she could muster. There was no way she was giving up her son... As long as she was alive.

"This is my last warning -" he said, and Lily was confused. She knew he never thought twice about killing the innocent.. What was different this time?

"Not Harry! Please... have mercy... have mercy... Not Harry!" Lily yelled. She didn't have much time left. She had to stop him. "Not Harry! Please - I'll do anything-"

"Stand aside. Stand aside, girl!" Lily wondered why he wouldn't just move her. It wasn't like he couldn't. He didn't say the spell, but Lily realized it was coming a second before it did. The green light filled the room and Lily fell. _Harry_, she thought as she died. Then she opened her eyes and James was there, offering her his hand.

* * *

When Sirius went to check on Peter and his apartment was empty, Sirius knew something was wrong. He sent an owl to James, but he knew it must have gotten lost when Sirius arrived outside the Potter house. The area around Harry's room looked as though it had exploded. Tears already streaming down his face, Sirius parked his motorbike on the street outside the house.

He ran through the door (which was practically blown off it's hinges), and spotted James lying there on the floor. Sirius let out a noise like a wounded dog... He couldn't see through his tears. His best mate... dead. Prongs... gone. He couldn't think. He was going to get Peter for this. Damn that bastard. How could he turn them in? Whatever happened to the Marauder's code?

Sirius shook his head, trying to clear his mind and his vision. He needed to find Lily and Little Stag... He needed to see if either one was still alive. He didn't have much hope. He thundered up the stairs and turned into Harry's room. Little Stag was standing there, staring at his (dead) mother. Oh, Lily... That bastard. Harry turned to Sirius.

"Unca Padfoot?" Harry said softly.

"Yeah, Little Stag. It's me," Sirius said softly, walking over to the crib. He needed to not look at Lily so he could hold himself together for Harry. But he knew she was there.

"Where Mummy and Daddy?" Harry asked.

"They're... busy, Little Stag."

"Mummy right there!" Harry said, pointing over Sirius's shoulder.

"Lil' Stag, I... She's..." Sirius didn't know what to say. Lily was dead. He couldn't explain that to a 15 month old! Just then he heard footsteps on the stairs.

"Who's there?" Rubeus Hagrid shouted from the hallway outside Harry's room.

"It's me, Sirius Black, with Harry Potter!" Sirius replied. He could not decided whether he was happy or upset that Hagrid was there.

"Oh. Wha' yer doin' here, Sirius?" Hagrid asked.

"I was supposed to check on them..." Sirius said shaking his head. The tears were falling again. He was going to kill the Wormtail. There was nothing else he _could_ do.

"Dumbledore wants me ter take Harry to his aun' and uncles' house," Hagrid said softly.

"But I'm his godfather."

"I'm ter take 'im to his aunt and uncles, Sirius. 'Spect there's a reason fer it..."

"You're right. Dumbledore knows best," Sirius said, handing Harry to Hagrid. He then grabbed Harry's favorite blanket and handed that over. "Take my bike. It'll be faster."

"Yer sure, Sirius?"

"Yeah... I won't be needing it." Anger flared through Sirius's eyes. When he got to Peter... He'd probably get locked up forever. It was better this way; Petunia could look after Harry, and he could avenge James and Lily.

Hagrid gave Sirius a small smile, and left with Harry. Sirius walked over to the wall, and slid down to the floor. He covered his face in his hands, and started to sob. James, his good-as brother, lying cold on the floor. Lily, his who'd become like a sister to him, dead over in the corner. He only felt bad for Remus, who had no idea what really happened. He didn't know Pete was the actual Secret-Keeper. Everyone thought it was Peter. Standing up, Sirius grabbed Harry's teddy bear. He wouldn't be needing it anymore, and Sirius really needed a memento of his friends.

He walked over and gave Lily a kiss on her cool cheek. Sirius left the room, not bothering to clear the tears out of his eyes. He thundered down the steps, and stopped in front of James. "I'm so, so sorry, mate. It's all my fault," Sirius said to James, giving him a sort-of hug. The tears were streaming; Sirius couldn't stop crying.

* * *

As the sun rose over Godric's Hollow, Sirius walked out of the house. There was nothing left for him to do in there, and besides, the Muggles would start swarming soon. He wiped the last few tears from his eyes, made sure the teddy was secure in his pocket, and disapparated. He was ready to go after the rat that killed his family.


End file.
